


Aura

by ImmortalCloud



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Auras, I'm ignoring the existence of Elizabeth, OCC Jack, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCloud/pseuds/ImmortalCloud
Summary: Jack ponders a particular commodore's aura.(OCC!Jack)





	Aura

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any od the characters. 

I haven't watched any movies beyond the first, so all my information comes from other fics and Wikipedia.

* * *

Jack Sparrow didn't understand what made James Norrington so interesting.

He was just a navy commodore, nothing more!   
He should be staying away from him, not seeking him out.

But, he admitted to himself a long time ago that he was drawn to danger. He loved the thrill.

And Norrington was a dangerous foe and the closest thing he had to an equal. But aside from that there was another thing.  It didn't have to do anything with himself (okay, it only had partially to do with himself). It was more like Norrington was radiating.

Auras were something that Jack had seen for as long as he could remember. But Norrington's was like nothing he felt before.

It was intoxicating. His determination that the others only saw in his gorgeous green eyes was something that set his whole aura ablaze like a hot bonfire and Jack could always feel it.

  
His presence was like Calypso's. Powerful,  nearly overwhelming so, determined and fearless, but underneath it there was something that Calypso didn't have.

  
It was love. He didn't know for whom, but it was there and feeling it was soothing in the way he thought only the _Black_ _Pearl_ was. Like feeling the wind in your hair as you sail or the wood of the steering wheel in your hands.

  
One day he would love to find out for whom the commodore held such a love, but for now he would simple settle for seeking him out as often as he could and commanding his attention and the warmth of his aura by being a nuisance and leading him on wild goose chases.

It will have to be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a german version of this fic by the name of "Aura [german version]".


End file.
